In the construction of a concrete building with tilt-up panels, a concrete peripheral foundation and a concrete floor slab are poured. After the forms for the foundation and floor slab are removed, the forms for a series of wall panels are placed on the concrete floor slab. The concrete wall panels are poured directly on the floor slab with a parting agent therebetween. The cured concrete wall panels are then successively tilted to an upright or vertical position and seated on the concrete foundation, usually with continuous grout and plastic shims therebetween to support each wall panel in a precise vertical position. The weight of the concrete wall panels and the roof supported by the wall panels is normally sufficient to maintain the wall panels in their erected vertical positions on the foundation, especially after earth is back filled to cover the foundation and lower edge portions of the wall panels.
It has been found desirable with the construction of some buildings with tilt-up concrete wall panels to provide a system for connecting the wall panels to the concrete foundation in order to resist any lateral or uplift forces on the wall panels relative to the foundation, for example, as may be produced by a hurricane or an earthquake. While it is known to attach base plates to the wall panels and to embed prelocated vertical anchor bolts within the foundation for receiving the base plates, there is a problem in obtaining precision location of the base plate on the wall panels and corresponding precision location of the bolts within the foundation so that the wall panels are precisely positioned and aligned after they are erected.